Miracle
by CrimsonGold32
Summary: '"Why didn't you come back for me?" Jasper felt his heart break in a million pieces.' When a ghost of Jasper's past comes back trouble is sure to come. What man can juggle two women? Especially one who is the cliche of a vampire and has a mind of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Bella tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for a response, any response, from her boyfriend Edward Cullen. He was being unusually silent as a result of her question. Finally, he shifted a fraction of an inch and looked Bella in the eyes. Edward took a deep breath and said, "No."

"Why not? Is it because of what happened on my birthday? My grade shouldn't suffer because of something that's finished. Jasper can really help me." Her eyes were pleading. Her voice was soft.

Edward sighed. It was almost imperceptible. He shut his eyes tightly. "Bella, there are things about Jasper's past that he does not wish to discuss. He won't even speak to Alice about them."

Bella nodded and buckled up. "He doesn't have to tell me anything he doesn't want to. Edward, I just want a first hand account of the Civil War." Edward's silver Volvo sped by tree after tree. The scenery of Forks, Washington never changed. It was always an endless green. He gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Love, I just don't think-"

Bella silenced him with a wave of her hand. "If it helps, you can stay in the house and keep me safe."

He mad a face at her. "This isn't about your safety, although that is part of it. This is about respecting Jasper's wishes."

She folded her arms. How many times had Alice made him practice saying that? Probably a thousand or so. Alice always went to extremes to protect and keep her husband's past a secret. It was a bit absurd to Bella, but she never needed help from Jasper as much as she did now.

"I can respect Jasper's wishes." Bella muttered. "And I can find out about his past too. He doesn't have to tell me anything he doesn't want to." She repeated once more.

Edward gave Bella a fleeting look. She appeared calm, but he could practically see the wheels spinning in her head. It was times like these that Edward wished he could get inside his one true love's head. He longed to know what she was thinking when she fell into one of her thoughtful silences quite like this one. Although, at the same time Edward knew Bella enjoyed the privacy of her thoughts. He was ripped from his thoughts as he pulled in the massive garage to find Alice standing by her Porsche. She had a look of utter defeat plastered on her pixie like features.

_He knows what Bella wants, Edward. I had a vision and Jasper asked me what it was. I didn't have the heart to lie to him. Now Jasper wants to tell Bella his story. _Alice thought. _I tried to talk Jazz out of it Edward, I really did._

"It's OK Alice." Edward opened Bella's door for her. Placing a hand on the small of her back he said, "Jasper wants to talk to you love."

"Alone." Alice chimed in. It was evident that it hurt her. Jasper was the love of her life and he didn't trust her enough with the story of his past.

"Oh." Bella was too shocked to say anything else. She had already prepared herself for rejection. It was a pleasant surprise to get what she wanted for a change without having to go through so many theatrics.

Alice forced a smile. "He's waiting for you in his study. But, Bella… please don't force him to tell you anything he doesn't want to."

Bella sighed. She had been told that over and over. Between Edward and Alice, Bella couldn't get away from being told not to force Jasper about his story. "I won't Alice. You can stop worrying so much." Alice laughed nervously.

Edward pushed Bella gently toward the door. "Go on up love. Alice and I will be here when you finish."

She nodded and made her way warily toward the door. Bella didn't know what all to expect. Naturally, she knew there would be blood, loss, more than likely pain. But what else? Jasper wasn't a subject she and Edward discussed thoroughly. He was just _there _for the most part. Jasper was just a Cullen, Edward's brother, Alice's husband. Nothing less yet nothing more. As Bella approached the study, she grew more and more nervous. Never before had she been completely alone with Jasper.

"Come in Bella." His voice was deep with an unbelievably hot Southern accent. Bella felt herself calm down. No doubt, it was Jasper's doing. His gift was an incredible one. To know what people were feeling…

Bella shook her head in an effort to clear her thoughts. As she pushed open the door, she couldn't help but gasp. Jasper was standing in front of a large bay window sparkling in the sun. That wasn't what had taken her by surprise. It was the scars that covered his body. His scars were just like the one she had received from James in the Ballet Studio.

"Do you still want to continue?" He asked. Bella nodded. "Have a seat." Jasper motioned to a couch with several books sitting on the floor beside it. Philosophy books, Bella noticed with interest. So Jasper liked to ponder the mysteries of life? Bella sat down carefully. Jasper continued to stand at the window. She realized he was waiting for her to pull out her notebook. Bella did so with a deep scarlet blush.

"OK. I'm ready." She clicked her pen and pressed it to a clean sheet of paper. "How do you want to start?"

Jasper chuckled softly. "I was seventeen when I joined the Confederate Army. I left a lot back home. Including my soul mate. A Miracle. That is truly the only way to describe her. She was a Miracle to her parents and a Miracle to me."

Bella felt her eyes grow wide. Jasper and Alice… weren't they supposedly soul mates? He smiled sensing her confusion. "This girl is a major part of my story. If you don't want to hear it-"

"No!" Bella shook her head. "I want to hear. Continue, please." He nodded.

"Her name, ironically enough, was Miracle Dunkin. We grew up together, you know. The two of us were inseparable. No sentence about me could be spoken without including Miracle. The same went with Miracle. In fact, Miracle and I were engaged. As soon as the war was over we were going to get married."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does. I just own Miracle Dunkin… and this story of course.

***1863 Jaspers P.O.V.***

I laughed as Miracle made a funny face at her older brother. Kevin was always butting into our conversations. As much as it sickened me, I would not say anything about it. Miracle loved Kevin. He was all she had. Except for me of course. I would always be there for Miracle. She looked at me laughing and rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are you laughing at Whitlock?" She asked. Her silvery blue eyes were dancing with enjoyment. Miracle was the only woman I knew of that would dare curse. She was the only woman I knew of that would do many things.

"Your brother. He can be quite the little idiot at time." I hesitated before adding, "And an ass. He never leaves us alone." My lips lifted in a smile. Miracle turned around and straddled my waist. How she did that in a dress I do not know. We were sitting under a tree. Our tree. The one we have been meeting at since we were old enough to walk. She pressed her lips to mine briefly, leaving me craving more.

"Kevin is just afraid of us doing anything inappropriate before marriage. You know how my brother is." She whispered in my ear. I shivered at the feeling of her hot breath on my skin. It was Heaven for me.

"How everyone is Darlin'. Sex is for after marriage not before." Just to rile her up I said, "Have you no morals Miss Dunkin?"

She smiled my favorite smile in the whole fucking world. Her smiles made me forget everything but then and there. "Who needs morals when there is love?" Miracle kissed me once more. She moved to pull away but I grabbed her shoulders and held her closer, crushing her body to mine. Miracle smiled in the kiss. So did I.

"Jasper Whitlock!" I heard Momma call my name from a distance. I pulled away from Miracle and groaned. Why do people enjoy interrupting Miracle and I? It might damn well be fun for them, but it was nowhere near fun for us. It was a downright disregard of our privacy. However, what could I do? After all, I am only sixteen. A very fickle age if you ask me. Past childhood, but not yet a man.

I pushed Miracle away gently and stroked her cheek. She leaned into my touch. I saw my emotions reflected in her eyes. There was need, longing, and a love so pure and deep it made my heart ache. I needed her like a human needs oxygen; as a plant needs sunshine; as the tide needs the moon. It was a need embedded in me since childhood. We simply could not live without each other.

"Jasper!" Momma's voice was closer now. I began panicking. If she saw us, Miracle would be branded a whore for being in such a compromising position. I did not want that for her.

"Get up Darlin'. My momma is coming." Miracle got up at my urging. I kissed the top of her hand and offered my arm. She took it with a nervous smile. Momma scared Miracle. I do not know why. Momma was not the meanest person, but she was very… oh, what is the word?

Momma can be very judgmental about things. Especially when it comes to prospective marriages for her children. And Miracle was definitely a prospective marriage for me. Really, she was the only girl I would ever consider for marriage. As if reading my mind Miracle looked down shyly. I tilted her chin so she had to look at me. I kissed her sweetly knowing Momma was watching. Momma cleared her throat.

"Jasper, your father sent a letter." She handed me a white envelope. My father's messy scrawl covered the front of it. I smiled to my self. Father's stories of war were always entertaining and humorous. This letter, however, was anything but. I began reading.

_Son,_

_You are reading this so more then likely, I have died. This war has taken its toll on the South and many families, but I never wanted my wife and children to be effected by it. You need to take over for me. You are the man of the family now Jasper. As much as I wish to see you and Miracle married I have always known deep down that I would never live to. I would never live to see my grandchildren. You will be a great man Jasper I know it. Just do not do the foolish thing I did. Do not get involved in this war thinking it will be over quickly. We are fighting for a way of life. That could take several more years._

_Your father,_

_Robert Whitlock_

I could feel Miracle's eyes on my face. They seared my skin with their intense gaze. "Jasper." She whispered softly. I pulled my arm out of hers. Without another look at her, I walked off toward my home. "Japer!" Miracle called louder. There was the sound of footsteps running to catch up with me. I spun around and Miracle stumbled back. She looked afraid. I grabbed her roughly.

"Go! Please!"

Miracle shook her head. "I know you too well Jasper. You are hurting, my love. When you hurt you do incredibly stupid things." She was right. She was painfully, painfully right.

"I-I-" Words would not form. I just hung my head and relinquished my hold on Miracle. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder. "Don't leave me yet. Stay out my house this evening. I'll send Jeremiah to your parent's plantation to tell them."

Miracle placed her pale hand on my burning cheek. "I will be here as long as you are, my love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just own Miracle and this plot.**

**A/N: I know I have the dates screwed up, but this is fan fiction so… yeah ****J**

*The Present*

"You were really in love with her weren't you?" Bella asked. She was not really shocked about it. It was obvious that Jasper loved Alice, but there was always something missing. Bella could never quite place her finger on it either. Although, now she was guessing it had something to do with Miracle. As hard as people try not to they will always have feelings for the person they fell in love with first. Her mind went fleetingly to Alice in the garage probably listening to Jasper tell his tale. Bella felt god-awful that her best friend had to listen to her husband talk about another woman like this. However, her curiosity to learn more about Miracle won out.

There was a dreamy, far-away look in Jasper's tawny eyes as he answered. "Yes, I was. I loved Miracle more then I loved my own family." He let out a short chuckle. "It drove Momma crazy how I would drop anything just to spend time with Miracle. Nevertheless, I could not help it. She was a part of me and still is. Miracle molded me into the man I am today. If it wasn't for her I would most likely be a spineless wimp."

Bella smiled. She could not imagine Jasper any way but the way he is now. Rock solid, caring, tough, kind, and one hell of a fighter. How _could _Jasper be anything except for that? Simple, he could not. In her head, Bella thanked Miracle for making Jasper the way he is. But… then she went over the vampire's words in her head again. He said Miracle is still a part of him. What did he mean by that?

As if reading Bella's thoughts Jasper said, "Miracle is a vampire. I have tried to find her, believe me. It is more on my part then hers that I don't. I always get… _distracted _by Alice." He smiled softly.

"A vampire." Bella repeated. "How?"

"The same way I was created. A vampire named Maria was building a newborn army. She only wanted me, but she also changed Miracle." That's how I got my scars. Jasper didn't have to say it. Bella somehow knew that was what had happened. It gave him a dangerous edge and she liked that.

"Well," Bella began. "How? What?" She couldn't find the right word. Jasper just nodded. He knew what she was trying to get at.

"It was 1865..."

*1865 Jasper's P.O.V.*

Miracle curled up closer to me and I wrapped my arms tighter around her. After my father died in '63, I decided to join the Confederacy. Miracle had backed me all the way. Thankfully, I came back in 1864 in one piece to find her still waiting on me. Much to my momma's dismay, I married her. Miracle's family was extremely supportive of us. And now, a year later, we had a perfect little family. I was content with having just a daughter. Unlike other men, there was no wish in me to have a son. Down the hall, Bonnie began crying loudly. It was unusual. Bonnie hardly ever cried. She was a good baby.

Miracle looked at me, her angelic profile shadowed with worry. I brushed a strand of black hair from her face. It was my way of telling her not to worry without having to say the words aloud. She sat up, as Bonnie's wails grew louder by the second.

"Relax Darlin'." I said. "I'll go check on Bonnie." The walk down the hall to Bonnie's nursery is relatively short, but it seemed to be a lifetime before I got there. When I did, my blood started running like ice through my veins. A woman was standing over my daughter's crib, a cruel smile plastered on her lips. She turned when she heard me. Her eyes were red like a demon's eyes would be. Her skin was pale and smooth; cold as ice, I could tell, even from a distance.

"Such a beautiful child." The monster said. There was a ring to her voice. "Could less be expected with such a handsome couple for parents? It is nice to see you again Jasper." She reached out towards me. I went to move away, but caught a glimpse of Bonnie and rushed forward. I needed to know she was safe.

"Jasper? Is everything all right? I heard voices." Miracle walked in. I watched, as her silvery blue eyes grew wide with fear. "Who the fuck are you?"

The monster stepped toward Miracle. I found myself standing in front of my wife in a protective stance. The monster would not harm a member of my family. Not while I was around. Not while I was alive. Sure as hell not while the term family was so new to me.

"I'm Maria. You must be Miracle. Major Jasper Whitlock spoke of you often. As did his father Robert. It was quite a pity I couldn't stop with him. His blood was just too delicious."

Miracle flinched. I didn't know why. I didn't really know anything. Nothing would register in my head. The only thing I knew for sure was that Maria was a threat to Miracle and Bonnie. Maria glanced at me. In a movement so fast it was a blur she sunk her teeth in my neck. I screamed in pain. Something was burning my insides. Vaguely I could hear Miracle scream my name. Then there was nothing but the searing agony in me; a fire burning inside me that could not be put out. Before I lost the strength to keep my eyes open I saw Maria do the same to Miracle.

"Stay quiet for three days." Maria warned, "I'll be back after that to retrieve the two of you. You will more then likely be buried during that time, but do not worry." Either Maria left or I lost all consciousness after that. The next thing I remember was waking up in my family tomb. Miracle was sitting up beside me with her head on her knees and her hands covering her face. She turned toward me a let out a cry more animal then human.

"Miracle, what is it?" I tried to pull her to me but she wouldn't move. She just pointed beside her. Bonnie, seven month old Bonnie, was lying there dead with her throat ripped wide open. Her brown eyes were glazed over in a death stare. I choked back a sob. The monster Maria had ruined my daughter's life before she even got a chance to live it. I saw the door of the tomb open, which shocked me. It should have been pitch dark, but I could see just as if it was daylight. Maria stood in front of us silhouetted by the bright December moon. She motioned for me. I couldn't bring myself to move. I could only cling tightly to Miracle. Once again she motioned for me. When it was obvious I wouldn't move, Maria ghosted forward and grabbed my arm roughly.

"Say goodbye." She whispered looking at Miracle. I blinked slowly. What was Maria talking about? Before I could ask Maria pulled me off my ass and toward the exit. I struggled against her iron grip to no avail.

"Miracle!" I screamed reaching out for my wife. Miracle did nothing at first. Finally, though, she jumped up to take my hand. Suddenly the door slammed shut. I was alone with Maria.

"In time Jasper, you will forget." Maria promised.

*The Present*

Jasper looked at Bella. "I never forgot. Time and time again I wanted to go after Miracle."

"So why didn't you?" Bella just didn't get it. If he loved her so much why didn't he go after her? Why didn't he save her from the tomb?

There was a simple answer for Bella's question. "I was busy controlling Maria's newborn army. Maria always seemed to know when I was going to go after Miracle. She would… _distract _me. I fell in a depression. Peter, a man I met while serving for Maria, finally talked me into running away with him and Charlotte after several failed attempts. We parted ways after a while. Then, I met Alice. For the most part things are looking up. But every December I can't help but fall back in that dark depression."

An idea was forming in Bella's head. "This tomb. Out of curiosity, where would it be?"

Jasper walked over to the couch and sat down. "Houston, Texas."

Texas. Bella should have figured with Jasper's thick southern accent. "If I ever met Miracle how would I know it was her?"

"On the night of our marriage I gave Miracle a necklace. An oval-cut green amethyst with a sterling silver setting."

Bella shoved her notebook back in her book bag. "Well, thanks for the interview Jasper, but I better be getting back home. I guess I'll see you sometime?"

Jasper nodded. "Of course Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

*The Present*

Bella stared at her bedroom wall thinking about Miracle. She wanted to get Jasper back with his first wife, but that would hurt Alice. Didn't Jasper deserve to be completely happy for once though? Of course. Everyone deserves a bit of happiness. Everyone deserves a light at the end of the tunnel. For Jasper, Miracle was that light. How could Alice keep him from that? Bella knew why. For Alice, Jasper was the light. She didn't want to lose her happiness after such a crappy human existence. Bella unknowingly picked up her phone and dialed Jacob Black's familiar phone number.

"Hello?" Jake's voice was thick with sleep. Bella could practically see him rubbing his eyes with his fist.

"Jake, hi. It's Bella. Look, I know it's late-" talk about understatement, Bella thought. It's two in the morning. "But are you up for a little road trip?"

When Jacob spoke again he sounded more alert. "Sure. Where to?"

"Houston."

"In Texas?"

Bella rolled her eyes. She wanted to blame Jacob's question on rousing him from sleep, but it was probably Jake just being Jake. "No. The Houston in England. Yes, Houston, Texas."

Jacob chuckled. "That's my girl. I'll be there in ten." The line went dead and Bella put down her phone. She would have to mention later that they were going to rescue a starving vampire from a tomb. Starving. She would also have to make Jacob stop by a blood bank so they could make a withdrawal. Is that illegal? Bella couldn't do anything illegal; even though it _was _for true love. Maybe Jacob would do it.

Ten minutes later Jacob's car parked in Bella's driveway. She took a deep breath walking down the steps. Charlie gave her a puzzled look upon seeing the book bag slung over his daughter's shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

Bella looked down. "Jake and I are going on a trip." She stammered out. "We'll be back as soon as we can. I promise Dad." Charlie said nothing else. He just watched his daughter walk out the door and get in the car with his best friend's son. He was fine with it. At least it wasn't the Cullen kid.

Bella and Jacob drove out of Forks, out of Washington, in relative silence. Something about the suddenness of Bella's call had Jacob worried. It also had him wondering what his friend was up to.

"Am I going to regret being a part of this Bells?"

Bella moved her gaze from the window to Jacob. He shivered as her chocolate brown eyes bore into his. "Yeah. I won't lie and say you won't." A blood bank came in sight and Bella shouted, "Stop!" Jacob slammed on the breaks, cursing slightly.

"What the fuck? Are the leeches making you steal blood for them now? Or is this for when you…" Jake swallowed the lump growing in his throat. He didn't want to admit defeat in the vampire department.

"No." Bella looked away. "It's for-" She said the last part so low Jacob couldn't make it out.

"For what?"

She sighed. "Miracle. It's for Miracle."

"And who the hell is Miracle." Jacob gripped the steering wheel tighter. It was bed enough to think Bella was stealing for the Cullens, but now she was stealing for some new bloodsucker. One the pack didn't know about. Jacob contemplated turning the car around and going back to Forks.

"Jake. Please?" Bella's voice was pleading. She looked frantic… slightly scared too. "Miracle is important. She can help Jasper. The pack wouldn't have to worry about one of the Cullens slipping up." Jacob didn't want to point out that was what they counted on. One of the leeches slipping up and draining a human dry. All bets would be off then. He smiled at the thought. Then he sighed. This was important to Bella for some strange reason. She was his best friend. He wanted to help her.

"Fine. I'll be right back." He said grudgingly. Bella didn't have to say it. Jacob knew Bella would want him to do it. To steal the blood. "Do you know Miracle's favorite type? B negative? Or maybe O positive?" He snapped his fingers. "I know! It's AB negative!" Bella rolled her eyes. Jake chuckled saying, "I'll be back in a second."

Bella watched as Jake strolled in the blood bank. Just as promised he walked out arms full of bags of blood not three minutes later. A goofy smile was plastered on his face. That was too easy! His dark eyes seemed to say.

"There wasn't even anyone in there!" Jacob tossed the bags in the back and started the engine. "I guess they don't worry about blood banks getting robbed. Except of course by vamps. Pity no one believes in them these days."

"Yeah," Bella echoed. "Pity." She shut her eyes and leaned her head against the headrest. She spent the rest of the ride to Houston like that. Falling in and out of an uncomfortable sleep.

"Hay!" Jacob shook Bella awake roughly. "Bells, c'mon, we're here. I think. Is this it?" Bella looked around. Her eyes landed almost immediately on a large tomb in the middle of the graveyard.

"Yeah. I think this is it." She unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed a couple bags of blood. "You coming Jake?"

Jake grabbed his own bags of blood. "Sure. Didn't come this far to leave you hanging now." He climbed out of the car and went to the other side to open Bella's for her. "Besides, you're so fragilely human you need someone to protect you." Bella glared at him. Jacob just shrugged. "Where do we go from here?"

Bella pointed at the tomb. "There. The Whitlock family tomb." She began walking towards it. The closer she got the more menacing the structure became. The tomb was large- over six feet tall- and made of smooth gray marble. There were intricate carvings on the door. A confederate flag hung proudly at the top next to a granite angel. There was something written in Latin at the top.

"Little help here?" Jake was pushing at the door. It was moving slightly, but not very much.

"What can I do?" Bella asked. "Especially since I'm so fragilely human."

"OK, I deserved that. But get over here and help me." Jacob grunted in effort. "Shit! This thing is fucking heavy."

Bella rolled her eyes and helped Jacob. Eventually they got the door opened. She covered her nose as the scent of death and decay enveloped her. Jacob however was covering his nose for a different reason. There was a vampire in there alright. The icy stench was unmistakable. They didn't need a flashlight. There were torches burning brightly along the moist walls.

"Miracle! Are you here?" Bella called out. "I'm Isabella Swan. Jasper's a friend of mine." She looked around. "Miracle?"

"Isabella, huh? What the hell are you doing here?" The voice came from behind Bella. It was so fragile and hoarse. Shivers went down Bella's spine. She turned around unprepared for what she would see. Bella covered her mouth holding back a scream. Miracle was beautiful, like all vampires, but her eyes were pitch black, her skin was stretched tight over her bones, and her skin was thin and cracked like dried out parchment. Was this what a vampire deprived of blood looked like? Obviously.

Bella couldn't respond. She just held out a bag of blood. Miracle eyed it. Shouldn't she be crazed with thirst? Bella thought. Maybe she's just too weak to be. Bella held out the blood further from her, closer to Miracle. Miracle grabbed it and gulped down the blood in a matter of seconds. She tossed it aside carelessly. Bella gave her another. Miracle repeated what happened with the first one.

Jacob pulled Bella back. "What's your brilliant plan now?" Bella looked down. "Don't tell me this is as far as you got Bells."

"This isn't as far as I got! I planned on taking her back to Forks and letting her stay at my house-"

"That's gonna be pretty tough with Edward over there all the time." Jacob interrupted.

Bella groaned. She hadn't thought of Edward. Or anyone else for that matter. "I'll just keep them away from my house until the right time."

Miracle watched this exchange with curious eyes. Were these two children together? Who was this Edward character? The right time for what? And what the hell is a Forks? Were this boy and girl planning on torturing her? With all the blood they were supplying Miracle it wouldn't be long until she would be strong enough to get away from them.

"Look, Jake, I just want to get Miracle and Jasper together again." The one named Isabella said. Miracle finally found her voice again.

"Where's Jasper?"

Bella turned back to Miracle. "In Forks. With his…"

"Wife." Jacob supplied when it was obvious Bella wouldn't say it.

Wife, Miracle thought. Jasper moved on from me. Guess that means I should too. Miracle looked at Bella and Jacob. "Thank you for getting me out. I'll be going now." She turned away but Bella stopped her.

"Don't go! Jasper really wants to see you!"

Miracle whirled around, black hair swishing around her shoulders. "But you said he has a wife Isabella. Why would he want to see me?"

Bella took a deep breath. "He isn't over you."

Miracle smiled. The thought of Jasper missing her made her insides grow warm with happiness. "OK. I will go with you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with school. I hate homework. But it's Christmas break so I can update more often! Oh, and I have a Miracle poll on my profile for you guys to vote on. It's a little important, ya know?

Edward paced back and forth in the living room of his house. Esme looked up from the drawing she was currently working on to determine her son's source of anxiety. If he kept up with the pace he was sure to wear a track in the floor.

"Sorry Esme. It's just that Bella isn't answering her phone and Jasper is blocking his thoughts from me. I don't know what's going on with either of them." Edward sighed and sat down beside her.

"I'm sure Bella is fine Edward." Esme assured. "Why don't you go over to her house and see if Charlie knows what is happening." _Even though he doesn't particularly care for you._

Edward gave Esme a look. It was no shock that Charlie doesn't like him, but hearing it from his mother figure was quite annoying. Alice floated down the stairs singing some Adele song in her head. Rolling in the Deep, Edward figured by the sound of it.

"It won't be any use to go over there." Alice said. "She took off with the dog earlier."

"How earlier?" Edward practically yelled. "Alice if you don't tell me I swear-"

"Oh, calm down! You are way too protective. She is fine Edward!"

"How do you know?"

"Because she is going to walk through the door in three seconds."

Sure enough Edward heard the front door open and shut. It was accompanied by the sound of a beating heart. Bella's beating heart. There was something else with her. It wasn't Jacob Black, there was no wet dog smell. In fact, there was no smell at all. But something was with Bella. He could sense it's thoughts. They were focused solely on Jasper. Dear Lord, what had Bella done now?

Bella walked in the living room looking apprehensive. "Where's Jasper?"

Edward took a deep, calming breathe. "His study. Why?"

She shrugged. "No reason. Just curious, really. I have a surprise for him." Bella turned around. "I think it's okay for you to come in now." She walked over to Edward and took his hand in hers.

A woman with long black hair came in the room. She was breathtakingly gorgeous with huge silver eyes, thick eye lashes, and blood red lips. Her skin was vampire pale and smooth, but it wasn't as cold. Edward felt like he knew this woman. Not only from her thoughts but from Jasper's as well. The blonde vampire thought of her often, dreamed about her on a nearly daily basis. Edward's eyes were drawn to faint pink splotches on her exposed shoulders, face, and neck.

"What-"Edward began. He didn't want to offend the woman by asking what the hell had happened to her. That would be extremely rude.

"The sun. It burns her. She isn't like normal bloodsuckers." Jacob suddenly appeared next to the young woman. Edward took in the wolf's protective stance with amusement. It also intrigued him. All thoughts for the woman, her name was _Miracle_ he gathered from Jacob's mind, were filled with a pure love so heartbreakingly beautiful it made Edward a little uncomfortable. It was like he was intruding on something private and meant only to be shared between Jacob and Miracle.

"She isn't a vampire Jacob." Carlisle descended down the steps to stand by Esme. Rosalie and Emmett followed close behind. "I am not completely sure what she is. She, and please do not take offense to this Madame, is a cliché for the time being." Carlisle slipped back into his British gentleman ways when he was trying to make a situation more comfortable for all involved.

"That explains the imprint." Jacob muttered.

Bella glanced at Jacob. "What imprint? Oh my God, Jake! You finally imprinted! That's amazing!" Her lips curved upward in a brilliant smile. The smile faded quickly though. "No, wait, this isn't right. Miracle is Jasper's! I brought her here so they could see each other again. I didn't have you help me so you would imprint on her Jake!"

Edward saw Alice flinch in his peripheral vision. True, Bella had done something that could potentially ruin Alice's life but her heart had been in the right place. Jacob's had too obviously. Edward chuckled at that little thought.

"What's so funny?"

Jasper's deep voice made Edward turn around. Jasper was wearing a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms and white socks. His sculpted, pale chest was bare of any form of clothing. Again Jasper asked, "What's so funny Edward."

Alice hurried forward. "Nothing. We, well I, was just thinking of something funny to get Em for Christmas."

Emmett's face lit up like a young child's. "Really? What?" He caught Alice's glare and looked down at his feet. "Never mind." He muttered.

Jasper moved with vampire speed down the steps to the living room. Jacob turned, facing away from all the others while simultaneously hiding Miracle with his massive frame. He put a hand on her shoulder and begun guiding her to the back door.

"What are you doing?" She asked with confusion coloring her tone.

Jasper froze. He was a stone carving. Cold and unmoving. That voice. It was her voice. It was Miracle's voice. He could recognize that hypnotizing, melodic sound anywhere. But there was something different about it now. He could not only hear some dark undertone to it, but he could sense one as well. Jasper pushed Jacob to the side with his vampire strength. Standing there, still dressed in her ivory burial gown was Mrs. Miracle Whitlock.

"Miracle." He breathed. Jasper reached out his hand to pull her close to him.

But he couldn't touch her.

As soon as his hand made contact with her skin a jolt of electricity shot through his entire body bringing him to his knees.

_This doesn't make any fucking sense! _He yelled in his mind. _Jacob touched her so why can't I?_

"She isn't yours, Jasper Whitlock. She belongs to another." Alice said.

Edward shook his head. That was exactly what Aro had said in the vision Alice had seconds before. He could clearly still see all the blood, all the danger soon to happen in all of their futures. For the second time Edward asked himself what had Bella done.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Wow, it's been forever since I've updated. So sorry __L but I'm back now. And guess what? You all are getting two chapters for the long wait! Aren't you happy? Anyway, I'm going to attempt to update on this story more often. Again, sorry for taking forever. Ooh, and there's a big Jasper/Miracle part._

Everyone stood still for a moment. Jasper never moved from his spot on the floor. Pain shot through him every time he made an attempt to get up. Alice was the first to break the silence.

"You need to leave."

The words were directed at Miracle. The black haired woman looked over at the short little girl. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Who the hell do _you think you are_?" Alice countered.

Emmett snickered quietly. "Catfight." He whispered to Rosalie who was sitting in his lap. She smacked him upside the head. The hollow noise echoed through the white living room. "Ow! What the hell Rosie?" Rosalie said nothing. Her eyes were fixed on Miracle.

Everyone's eyes were really.

Especially Jasper.

He couldn't tear his gaze away. It amazed him how the blue was completely gone from her eyes. Now they were just a cold silver.

"Jasper…" Miracle began to speak but couldn't find the words to articulate her emotions. She felt hurt, betrayed, relieved, annoyed, and happy. Jasper felt all of this naturally. He wanted to express how sorry he was but he couldn't.

"Miracle, I didn't- I mean, I wasn't-" Jasper sighed.

Miracle tilted her head to the side. "Why didn't you come back for me?" Jasper felt his heart break in a million pieces. "I wasn't going to got anywhere." Rage welled up in her. He looked away ashamed. "And you know something _Whitlock_? While you were off in that stupid, stupid war I was nothing but faithful to you. It never once occurred to me to cheat on you. Do you know why?"

Jasper hung his head. "I have a hunch." He whispered.

Before Miracle said anything else she crouched down beside him and demanded he look at her. "Because I loved you, you bastard. You were my fucking world back then. Now I see what I meant to you. All those times you said that you loved me, all the times you kissed me, held me… they were lies. You were playing me weren't you? WEREN'T YOU?"

"I wasn't." Jasper felt his own anger well up. It was increased by Miracle's. How got up off the ground and grabbed her roughly. Ignoring the low growl from Jacob and the pain that shot through him, Jasper took Miracle upstairs to his study where they could have relative privacy.

Miracle bit her bottom lip trying not to cry. All of her emotions where heightened beyond belief. "Damn it Jasper! I needed you! You have no idea what it was like in there _alone_. Bonnie, my little girl, my baby, I watched her turn to nothing."

"Miracle I know. Trust me, I believe you." He sat down on the black leather sofa. "I feel like a total bastard for it-"

"You should!" She sniffled quietly. "Look," She sat down beside him and placed a hand on his knee. He grimaced once more at the electricity. "Tell me one thing. One thing and I'll leave you alone with that… that _fairy bitch _downstairs. Did you ever love me at all?"

Jasper laughed hysterically. He couldn't help it. The question was just too absurd not to laugh at. "Miracle, you will never know how much I loved you. How much I still love you. There's just a complication now. Alice, I love her too. I can't leave her."

In the living room all of the vampires heard what was happening with the two lovebirds. Jacob was giving Bella the play-by-play much to Edward's annoyance.

"Have you now respect for a person's privacy, Black?" Edward blurted out.

Jacob snorted. "Show me a person and I'll respect their privacy. I think I've finally figured out why I never like vampires. The short one over there and the blonde Major Pain."

"Yes?"

He grinned rather wolfishly. "You're all lying idiots. I've only spent hours with Miracle and know that I would never abandon her for anything. I wouldn't say I love her, knock her up, turn her into whatever the hell she is, then leave her alone for over a hundred years."

Alice looked over at the wolf. "What have I done?"

Jacob shrugged. "You're a default I guess. Jasper's hurting her. If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be. _Default_."

Alice crossed her arms. Was this dog being serious? She wasn't doing shit to anyone. Jasper was making his own choices. "Like you would never hurt _her_. I think she's being too sensitive."

"Why would I?" Jacob began shaking. "When you find someone you truly love why would you hurt them?"

Carlisle put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Jacob, calm down. There is no use in starting another fight." He pointed upstairs. Supernatural hearing was no longer need. Jasper and Miracle were having a full out screaming match.

"_I hate you Jasper Whitlock! I fucking hate you!"_

"_Join the club! You think I don't feel miserable for leaving you?"_

"_Then why did you leave?"_

"_I had no choice! Maria-"_

"_Oh, yes. Blame anyone other than yourself, just like always Jasper! You never took responsibility as a human so why would things ever change? You barely even claimed Bonnie!"_

"_Don't bring her into this Dunkin. I loved her, she was my fucking child! Too bad she had a horrible mother like you. And guess what? I never gave a fuck about you! I was a human! I just wanted sex!"_

SMACK!

There was the unmistakable sound of a man being slapped. Bella looked at Edward, brown eyes wide. What had she done? She just wanted to make Jasper a little happier. It didn't seem like that was what was happening now. If anything, both supernatural beings were now miserable as hell.

Miracle rushed downstairs. Tears were brimming in her eyes. Jacob was by her side immediately trying to comfort her. She let him pull her into his arms. The feeling of her cool body against his was amazing. He tried to imagine things not working out between them. It wasn't happening. With what he had heard upstairs there was no way on earth Miracle was ready to go to Jasper. Willingly at least. Until that day Jacob was going to be there for her in all possible ways (he was rooting for a romance. At least a little one for a little while). If the day came that she did want Jasper back… well, if that made her happy he would just have to agree.

But until then…

Jacob had been so wrapped in his thoughts that he almost missed Miracle asking to leave. He nodded and turned to Bella. "You wanna come?"

"Where?"

"Seattle I guess. The hotels there are pretty good. We can find one sort of out of the way maybe."

Bella raised and eyebrow.

"Well she _could _stay at my house." There was a trace of mischief in his voice.

"_Yeah right_! Miracle, you can stay with me." Bella laughed as she locked arms with the other girl.

Miracle appraised Bella. "It has been quite some time since I have had a female companion. Whether a true one or one trying to get close to my brother." She smiled. "Do you like pink?"

"It isn't my favorite color ever."

"Then we shall be fast friends Bella. I have never truly thanked you for releasing me. Thank you, even though your plan to bring Jasper and I back together did not work out the way you hoped."

Bella blushed. "Uh, your welcome. Come on, we should go. Once we get tom my house I'll get you some clothes and a shower. We'll probably need to go shopping tomorrow some time."

Alice's ears perked up at the word shopping. As desperately as she wanted to she knew it wouldn't be smart to go. Maybe if Miracle had some time to cool off then Alice would consider going, but now… yeah, not happening. One day though, the two girls might actually get along. Then Alice would take Miracle on a million shopping sprees. She watched as Bella, Jacob, and Miracle left. A thought occurred to Alice.

Did Miracle know what a shower was?

"Bella and Jacob explained things to Miracle on the way back." Edward replied to her thought. "She took it surprisingly well."

"Oh." Was all Alice said.

Upstairs, Jasper watched Jacob's car speed away. He could clearly make out Miracle in the backseat. Unshed tears sparkled in her eyes. Tears that he had caused. He swore he saw her look right at him for a split second before turning around to say something to Bella.

"_Promise me I will not have to see Jasper Whitlock again."_

"_You won't have to speak to him, but I can't promise that. I'm at the Cullens' house all the time."_

"_Then I will just have to stay away won't I?"_

"_Yeah, I guess so."_

The worst part of that conversation? Jasper wasn't sure if he ever wanted to see Miracle again either. The spot where she had touched him began to tingle, missing the warmth of her hand. He knew he would end up missing her too much. He always did. This time, though, he would actually go get her.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: As far as time line goes think pre Breaking Dawn and post Eclipse. Rating has gone up to M because I'm a cautious person :p_

Three days later Miracle collapsed onto Bella's bed. Bella rummaged around in her drawers looking at Miracle's new wardrobe which mainly consisted of jeans, long sleeve shirts, tank tops, cropped jackets, and hats. She also got two pairs of converse shoes and three pairs of sunglasses.

All courtesy of the most generous Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Miracle only offered the explanation of: Comfort. Her new clothes were going to be comfortable. After years and years of restrictive corsets, uncomfortable dresses, and impossible heels she wasn't going to suffer for beauty anymore. Bella wouldn't mind a little suffering if it made her look like Miracle. Of course, the older woman was no where near as beautiful as Rosalie (who could ever be that pretty?), but there was a strength that shone outwards.

Miracle's eyelids fluttered closed. Bella gasped in shock as her breathing became even and she started to lightly snore. She slept! Miracle _fucking _slept! Bella took out her phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Doctor Cullen." He answered.

"It's Bella. Um… about Miracle, she's sleeping. Like, _actually _sleeping. Snoring in fact." She felt like somewhat of a spy, telling on Miracle like this. She added after a moment, "I guess I just didn't notice her sleeping the other days. This is the first time."

Slowly Carlisle answered, "Edward was already on his way over when you called. The two of you can discuss it when he gets there. Sorry to be so curt Bella, but I'm trying to do some research on Miracle at the moment. Edward will fill me in later." He really did feel bad for being abrupt like that.

Bella wasn't offended she understood. "Okay, see you soon Carlisle."

He chuckled. "I have no doubt about that. You do have to come over for a dress fitting tomorrow. Good bye Bella."

"Bye." She hung up the phone only to hear a knock at the front door. Knowing it to be Edward she bounded down the steps.

Jasper watched Bella leave the room before slipping in the window. He hadn't done this the other two days, but something had drawn him to Miracle tonight. A feeling deep in his gut that told him to go to her. He walked over to the bed, watching her chest rise and fall gently. He could make out her nipples underneath the light fabric of her pajama shirt. Oh, God. He just wanted to kiss her one last time. It was always like this with them. Even as humans they went from one extreme to the other in the blink of an eye. Making sure he didn't jostle the bed, he sat down beside Miracle and traced her jaw line. Ever so slowly he bent down and kissed her gently.

Miracle's silver eyes flew open to see Jasper's gold ones still half closed from the kiss. She pushed him off of her. He went flying to the other side of the room where he crashed in to the closet. Miracle gasped and helped him up. She may still be pissed at him but it is only polite to help someone who has fallen.

Even if it is your fault.

Even if the person scared the hell out of you.

Jasper took her offered hand and stood up. "Guess I deserved that." He dusted himself off out of habit. "I came to apologize. What I said to you was awful. I wish I could take it back but I can't. I really do love you, bu I also love Alice."

Miracle appeared thoughtful. "I know why you're apologizing to me Whitlock. You want in my pants. Vampire pixie can't keep up or something?"

Jasper groaned. "Here I am pouring out my heart and you're thinking about sex. Shouldn't this be reversed Darlin'?"

"It was once upon a time." Miracle laughed. "Oh my God! That is the phrase isn't it?" Jasper nodded. She continued. "I still remember our wedding night. Ugh, it was so awful. Neither of us knew what to do, we were both so nervous!" She laughed.

"Yeah, I remember. You kept telling me to relax. My body would eventually take over." He smirked. "You were right." Just then his phone buzzed in his pocket. Alice had sent him a text. It said: _You have my permission. I know how you feel about her Jazz. But just tonight. Tomorrow we need to talk._

Jasper turned off his phone and put it on the bedside table. "Wanna relive that night?"

Miracle's eyes went round. "No way! If I was going to relive any night with you it would be the one before we found out I was pregnant with Bonnie!"

"Ooh, that's a good one." Jasper pressed his lips to her in a sweet kiss. She deepened it little by little making him moan in expectation. Miracle expertly nipped at his neck, knowing that was his 'sweet spot' of sorts. She slipped her hands under his shirt and traced the muscles of his chest. He growled lowly and pushed her down on to the bed.

Jasper slid her shirt up over her head and kissed down her stomach. "I missed you." He whispered against her skin.

"As I missed you."

Edward smiled slightly and turned to Bella. "Let's go to my house for tonight love."

"But Miracle-"

"She'll be just fine."

**-MdW-**

The next day Miracle hissed as cloudy sunlight hit her bare skin. She had gotten by the past few days by wearing long clothing, but the sun still hurt her some. Jasper shifted so he covered more of her naked body.

"Why does the sun burn you?" He asked more to himself.

"Hell if I know. Maybe it just doesn't like me?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "It's a ball of gas. It can't like or dislike you sweetie."

Miracle snuggled close to him. "Fuck you Whitlock."

"Yes you did." He chuckled, then sighed. "I need to go. It's four in the afternoon. Alice and I have some things to talk about." Jasper kissed the top of her head. She nodded in understanding.

"Beg for forgiveness Jasper."

"But-"

"Shut up." Miracle snapped. "Tell her you love her, only her." It occurred to her that she was telling Jasper to lie. Wasn't it evident he still cared for her after last night? But he needed Alice. Miracle didn't know how she knew that but she did. It was a feeling deep down in her gut. "Forget about last night."

Jasper watched as Miracle's pupils grew and shrunk. He found himself agreeing to forget.

"Now go back to Alice."

Jasper got out of bed, dressed and turned back to Miracle. Confusion hit him like a ton of bricks. "Why are you naked Miracle?"

Miracle covered herself up. Not out of shame, but to block herself from the sun. "You didn't have to take me so literal Whitlock."

"About what?" Genuine confusion colored his tone.

"Just go."

And he went, leaving Miracle to find a way to get dressed without the sun getting her. It wasn't that hard. She just had to keep the blankets wrapped around her. But it was too late to keep anything wrapped around her heart. Jasper was back in it.

And he was back with a vengeance.

The phone rang and Miracle answered it. She was still uncomfortable around the thing, but it was getting easier to use. "Hello?"

A man's voice came on the other end, "Miracle, it's Jacob."

"Oh, hello Jacob. What can I do for you?" She asked in her most Southern Belle way.

"You want to come down to the beach today? I have some friends you should meet."

"That sounds nice Jacob."

"Okay, well, I'll be there soon."

Miracle laughed. "It's a date."


End file.
